Lean on Me
by iwantskittles
Summary: Harry and his friends are maybe going to Hogswarts for thier last year. Harry has yet to find the rest of the Horcruxes. R&R. THIS IS POST HBP in my version!


Harry Potter made his way to his room of the Dursleys for one last time, just like Dumbledore wished. His mind was buzzing about the last week at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. About Dumbledore's death, the funeral, the Horcruxes. He had to find the rest of them. He thought about what Dumbledore told him at one of their last meetings. Harry finally came to realize that he needed to fight Voldemort alone. Dumbledore wasn't around to protect him anymore. He was more vulnerable than ever. But he had his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who agreed to help him on this almost impossible mission. He needed them right now. Ron was probably at the Burrow with his family and Hermione in the Muggle World, just like himself. He reached for the handle of his trunk and lugged it onto the bed and unpacked his school things. While he was unpacking, his uncle came into the room.

"Boy! You go downstairs right now and cook us dinner! We are starving!" and his uncle Vernon shut the door. Now the Dursleys weren't the best people in the world. Uncle Vernon was a rather plump man with a mustache that covered some of his mouth. His hair was blonde with those gray hairs you saw once in a while and you saw gray hairs on his mustache also. Aunt Petunia, his wife, was totally the opposite of Uncle Vernon. She was skinny and lanky. She had curly black hair. She was rather nosy, too. Aunt Petunia always peered out of the window to find out about the neighbors. Now their son, Dudley, was more like his father than his mother. He was also plump, to be nice, and he ate everything! He was spoiled rotten and Harry was treated like he didn't exist to them. Harry was used to this by now. He has been treated this way for who knows how long. All of his life, practically.

Anyways, he proceeded downstairs to the kitchen and cooked them dinner. After he finished cooking dinner for them, he returned to his room and continued unpacking until the dead of the night. He became tired and went to bed, thinking about what he was going to do and where those remaining Horcruxes are.

The next morning, he was woken up to a loud bang. He got up, still very groggy, showered, dressed and headed down to where the bang was. He followed his uncle's voice and heard him in the living room. Harry found a big screen television and three new recliners. His uncle was talking to the man that was in charge. They shook hands and the man swiftly passed Harry, as if he wasn't there. Harry looked back in the living room and saw Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley settling themselves into the recliner of their choice. Uncle Vernon turned on the TV and they started to watch random channels. Harry walked out of the room and back up to his room. He closed the door and thought about his past year at Hogwarts again. His relationship with Ginny popped into mind and he smiled for the first time in a while. He still had feelings for Ginny.

"HARRY BLOODY POTTER! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" his uncle roared up the stairs. Harry groaned and proceeded down the stairs.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" He was holding the phone in his hand.

"Now, I would like to know, who the hell is Hermyone Grander or whatever the hell her name is."

"A friend from school. Why?" Harry asked, trying to keep his cool.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GIVE YOUR NUMBER TO YOUR BLOODY FRIENDS FROM THAT GOD FOR SAKING SCHOOL OF YOURS? DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" His uncle roared.

"Could I just have the phone please?" Harry replied coldly. His uncle gave him the phone and retreated into the living room.

"Hello?"

"Harry! Are you ok? I heard your uncle yelling. That's just awfully dreadful. I just don't understand how you could live with him for half of the summer."

"I'm fine. I have gotten used to it. So what can I do for you Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to steer away from the subject of his uncle.

"Oh. I just wanted to tell you that Ron's dad has arranged for you to be picked up in a week for the Burrow."

"That's great, Hermione, but Dumbledore wants me to stay here for most of the summer. He wants me to be safe. And this is the last time I ever am staying at the Dursleys."

"Oh. I understand. Ron's here at my house to stay. And so is Ginny for protection purposes. He would like to talk, but he doesn't know how to use the phone still." Harry laughed.

"Oh. Uh...Hows Ginny?"

"Don't tell her I told you, but she misses you so much. You're all that she talks about anymore. And Ron is doing fine. We finally got past our differences and…" Harry knew what she was going to say.

"And?"

"We are a couple!"


End file.
